Chapter Sixty of Doom
The sixtieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Final Part "Sure thing, Aqua," Javier said. "I'm on my way right now. I'll meet up with you there." CHAPTER SIXTY OF DOOM "I must ask, why did you follow me here anyway?" Beckham asked. "My code," Fred responded. "I'm not going to hurt a lady, so fighting anyone other than you or Edison would be impossible. And Edison's immune off his own powers. Taking you down's going to be my contribution." "You really think you can face a son of Mars that easily?" Beckham gloated. Then he grew another three feet in height and got even more ripped than he was before. "I never said it would be easy," Fred pointed out. "I just said I would get it done. Ékri̱xi̱!" He tossed a couple explosive spheres at Beckham's feet, but he ignored both explosions like they didn't even faze him. "My turn," Beckham said. He grabbed Fred and tossed him about a hundred meters away. Fred continued flying through the air, getting closer to the ground, when he grabbed a couple explosive spheres. "This is going to hurt... Ékri̱xi̱!" The explosion singed his skin, but provided enough force to send him back to face Beckham. Beckham wore an impressed expression, like he didn't think Fred had had it in him to put himself in range of an explosion like that. Alright, Fred thought. This guy's huge, he can't feel explosions, and strong enough to toss me around. But he's got to have a weakness... "Ékri̱xi̱!" Fred used the force of another explosion to propel himself upward to Beckham's head. Once there, he pried open Beckham's mouth and stuffed an explosive sphere inside. "Ékri̱xi̱!" Beckham coughed up some smoke but otherwise did not seem affected by the explosion that just went on inside him. "Is that really all that the notorious Man in Black can do?" Fred clenched his teeth and tossed more explosives at Beckham. "Ékri̱xi̱! Ékri̱xi̱! Ékri̱xi̱! Ékri̱xi̱! Ékri̱xi̱!" When the smoke cleared, Fred saw to his amazement that he had actually succeeded in pushing Beckham back several feet with the force. Granted, Beckham was still completely unscathed, but still it proved that Fred could do something... "It'll take more than that to beat me," Beckham said. He picked up a rock and threw it at Fred. Not enough time to throw an explosive... Fred jumped to the side, but the edges of the rock still cut his arm through his sleeve. "Explosions of any kind start at a center and project a powerful force in all directions," Fred said. "From how you still aren't affected by any of them, it would take more force than I can manage with any number of explosions to do any damage to you. But... there is more an explosion can do besides just force." Fred picked up the rock that Beckham had thrown. It was heavier than Beckham's ease at holding it had implied, but Fred still managed to keep it off the ground. With every ounce of his might, Fred tossed the rock toward Beckham, then grabbed a single explosive sphere and threw it at the rock. "Ékri̱xi̱!" The explosion caused the rock to crack, and the sharp stone fragments zoomed toward Beckham, slicing his skin. The blood flowing at a slow, steady pace told Fred that he finally won. "That's how Team Triangle rolls," Fred said, before leaving Beckham and going toward Noatak. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Sixty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 27 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page